


Day 3: Trick or Treating

by Punk_n_Sass



Series: Spooktober 2019 (Situation Prompts) Femslash Edition [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Monica is Adorable, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Carol and Maria take Monica Trick or Treating
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Spooktober 2019 (Situation Prompts) Femslash Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503995
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spooktober 2019





	Day 3: Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting better at writing this family.
> 
> Not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

It was below freezing, but Monica was still determined to go Trick or Treating. Maria and Carol spent the afternoon making sure they’d all be warm enough, putting on thermals under their clothes. They even made sure the extra layers would still look good with Monica’s pirate costume.

Monica went running through the neighborhood they’d driven to, pumpkin shaped candy bucket in one hand, foam pirate sword in the other. She sprinted from house to house, quickly filling up her bucket.

Monica got lots of compliments on her costume, to which she replied, “Thanks! My Moms made it for me!” and pointed to Carol and Maria who stood back from the houses holding hands as their daughter got her candy.

They’d both wave and yell out their thanks to the homeowners as Monica ran to the next house.

Eventually, Monica began to slow down. She went from sprinting to each house to jogging, then walking, and finally a leisurely stroll while she yawned every couple minutes.

“Getting tired, sweetheart?” Maria asked when Monica started leaning against her as they walked, looping their arms together.

“Yeah,” Monica yawned. She’d already surrendered her sword to Carol to carry for her.

Maria rubbed Monica’s shoulder. “You’ve got one last house on this block. Want to finish that one and then head home?”

Monica nodded. “Mhm.”

She used the last of her energy to jog up to the house, call out “Trick or Treat!”, get her candy with a smile and a “Thank you!”, then jog back.

“Nice job Captain Trouble!” Carol grinned as she picked up Monica who was beginning to sway on her feet.

Monica tilted her head to the side. “I thought I was Lieutenant Trouble.”

“Captain is more fitting for a pirate,” Carol said, smacking a kiss to her cheek.

Monica giggled. “I’d be the best captain on the seven seas!”

“Of course you would,” Carol laughed.

Monica was asleep before they even reached the car.

“Thanks for helping me with her costume today,” Maria said as they got her buckled in.

Carol smiled and brushed Monica’s hair out of her face once she was settled. “No problem. It was fun to do.”

“She’ll already be thinking about what she wants to do next year. Are you ready to make another costume?” Maria asked, getting into the passenger seat.

“Of course,” Carol replied, starting the car and cranking up the heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
Pillowfort:  
Dreamwidth:  
Twitter:
> 
> Come find me on other social media!


End file.
